


Stříbrná píseň

by e_danae



Series: Žalář a píseň [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"První svatba v Ereboru o jarním novoluní. Záblesk naděje po tolika temných letech. Všichni, co k nim upírají zrak, doufají, že jsou dobrým znamením. Znamením, že vše bude tak, jak má být."</p><p>Druhá část volné série "Žalář a píseň", která popisuje putování k Ereboru očima Ori.<br/>Povídka se účastní Sosáckého klišé binga v kategorii "Fyzická transformace".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stříbrná píseň

**Author's Note:**

> _Volně navazuje na povídku **[Žalář](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4718252)**  a rozvíjí vztah Ori a Bofura. _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Nápěv Stříbrné písně si můžete představit jako[Last Night the Sky](https://youtu.be/qWwnDKF7E2I) od Lamb (první verš jsem jim sprostě ukradla). Představte si také, že se zpívá v té nejarchaičtější a nejvznešenější formě _ khuzdul _. Má verze je jen neobratným převodem do Obecné řeči._
> 
> _Povídka je věnována Rye, Gwendolíně a neviathiel, které si přály romantické pokračování. Jsem vám vděčná, že jste mě do toho navezly, protože jsem si to hrozně užila. Budu mít radost z každého, kdo si to s chutí přečte, a každý komentář, pípnutí či kudos budu milovat :)_  
> 
>  _Povídka se účastní Sosáckého klišé binga v kategorii_ Fyzická transformace _. Bere ji dost nefantaskně - snad to projde ;)_

 

Není jí to vlastní, není jí to příjemné. Ale ví, jak je to důležité. Síla rituálu, síla zvyku, úzkostlivě lpět na každém detailu právě v této době. Právě teď.

Před půl rokem pohřbili Krále pod Horou a oba jeho dědice. Rána, kterou zanechali v jejich srdcích, nepřestává krvácet. Shledávají spoušť, která zůstala po drakovi, spoušť, kterou budou napravoval po mnoho let. Trpaslíci se do Ereboru navracejí v opatrných potůčcích, rozpolceni mezi naději a smutek. Dain váhavě usedá na trůn, který pláče po minulém vladaři.

První svatba v Ereboru o jarním novoluní. Záblesk naděje po tolika temných letech. Všichni, co k nim upírají zrak, doufají, že jsou dobrým znamením. Znamením, že vše bude tak, jak má být. A tak Ori zavře oči a nechá obratné ženské ruce, aby jí břitvou a mýdlem stahovaly vousy z tváře. Protože tak velí rituál. Tak velí zvyk. Nevěsta vchází před svého vyvoleného s hladkou tváří. Symbol nového začátku. 

**

Byla to právě cesta sudů, ty dva dny, kdy cítila smrt mnohem blíž než kdykoli před tím. Kdykoli předtím mohla dělat alespoň něco, běžet rychleji, skrčit se, vytasit dýku nebo napnout prak. Teď se nemohla ani pohnout, poloutopená v zabedněné bečce, v zimě a tmě, zalykající se vodou pokaždé, když vor projížděl peřejemi. Její život závisel na Mahalově milosti a mazanosti mistra Pytlíka. Byla to cesta sudů, co ji definitivně přesvědčilo, že nechce žít ani zemřít ve lži. Když se po dvou dnech konečně uvolnilo víko a ona se mohla vykulit na pevnou zem, vykašlat všechnu vodu z plic a konečně dýchat, dýchat _vzduch_ , přísahala si, že najde způsob, jak ostatním říct, kdo s nimi celou dobu putuje.

Thorina se svým plánem seznámila hned druhý večer po příchodu do Jezerního města, když ho zastihla samotného stát u krbu a hledět do plamenů. Nebyl z jejího návrhu nadšen. „Teď pro to není ten správný čas, Ori,“ řekl unaveně.

„Nikdy nebude ten správný čas, můj pane. Ten už dávno minul ten večer, kdy jsme se všichni poprvé setkali u mistra Pytlíka. Teď už si můžeme jen vymýšlet další výmluvy.“

Thorin pomalu odvrátil zrak od plamenů a zahleděl se jí do očí.

 „Věřím, že budu schopna vybrat okamžik, kdy mé přiznání nikoho neohrozí,“ pokračovala tiše. „Unesu jejich nelibost i hněv. Po vás chci jen vaše svolení. Protože já už ve lži žít nedokážu. A jestli věci dopadnou špatně, nechci se v Síních čekání stydět svým druhům podívat do očí .“

Odraz plamenů mu tančil ve vlasech a prohluboval každou rýhu v jeho tváři. Zvažoval její slova vážně a mlčky. Pak jí položil ruku na rameno. „Vložil jsem na tebe těžké břímě, Ori. Teď je z tebe snímám. Až ten okamžik přijde, budu stát za tebou.“

Chvíli na něj beze slova hleděla, srdce přetékající vděčností a úlevou. A pak poklekla na jedno koleno a přitiskla si hřbet jeho ruky k čelu.

**

 V Ereboru je zatím jen málo žen, spočítala by je na prstech obou rukou. Všechny jsou s ní ve svatební komnatě a každá má něco na práci. Ori zná jednotlivé části rituálu dokonale, všechny místní variety a odchylky zvyků zapsané ve svitcích a starých knihách. Být ale přímo v jeho srdci je docela jiné. Sedět v dlouhé bílé říze mezi rukama žen a zažívat, jak se stává součástí řetězce minulého a budoucího, který začal pradávno a který nikdy neskončí.  Dvě jí teď obřadně rozplétají vlasy z copánků, vymotávají proužky kůže a vysvobozují z nich šperky, které nosí po léta. Stříbrný kroužek se jménem, který jí jako maličké vpletla do vlasů matka. Rubín dospělosti, který jí dlouho po matčině smrti zapletly ženy po prvním krvácení; celou cestu k Ereboru jej pečlivě začesávala pod vlasy. Perlu, kterou jí do pramenů vpletl Bofur jako zásnubní dar. Všechny s cinknutím padnou na stříbrný tác před ní.

**

Trpaslíci si neoškliví slunce, ale měsíc milují. Jejich očím, přivyklým tmě, je mnohem bližší, ukazuje cestu jako lucerna uprostřed skalní chodby. Temná noc novoluní na ně doléhá obzvlášť těžce. Připomíná dlouhý spánek praotců tolik podobný smrti. Všechny, kdo je předešli do Síní čekání. Ve tmě se kupí smutky, bolesti a křivdy. Proto se na novoluní plánují hostiny a svatby, které je prozařují radostí. Proto ženy každé novoluní zpívají Stříbrnou píseň, která připomíná naději uprostřed temnoty.

Její nápěv je prastarý, předává se od matky k dceři, každé dítě jej slýchá už od narození. Zpěv bezpečí a jistoty; přináší radost v dobách hojnosti a útěchu v časech nejistoty a zmaru, v domovech i na cestách, jediným nejistým dívčím hlasem i tisícem ženských hrdel. Místo, kde trpaslík nemůže zaslechnout Stříbrnou píseň, je místem samoty a beznaděje.

Když veslují přes jezero, když procházejí pustinou a ztěžka stoupají k Hoře, Ori ví, co musí udělat  a kdy. Temná noc přijde, když již třetí den táboří na prahu a stále nenacházejí skryté dveře. Když slunce zapadá daleko za Temným hvozdem, usedají její druhové vyčerpáni, někteří kolem ohně, jiní opřeni o skálu. Nikdo příliš nemluví. Měsíc nevychází a odloučení od domova a marnost jejich snažení na ně doléhají obzvlášť těžce. Ori začne zpívat.

_Za noci temné jako hrob_

_Kdy smutky ještě těžší jsou_

_Přichází Mahal k dětem svým_

_A provádí je temnotou_

Vidí, jak trpaslíci vyděšeně vyskakují ze svých míst a vytřeštěně na ni zírají. Je nemyslitelné, aby Stříbrnou píseň zpíval muž. To nejstrašnější rouhání, které přivolává největší neštěstí. Ale Ori už nemůže přestat. Cítí, jak ji uchvacuje síla písně, kterou v sobě měsíce potlačovala, a tryská skrze ni. Je příliš mocná. Nedá se ničím zastavit.

 

_Za noci temné jako hrob_

_Když cesta mizí v hrůzných tmách_

_Přichází Mahal k dětem svým_

_A zahání pryč každý strach_

 

Ti nejbystřejší si všimnou, že Thorin a její bratři zůstali sedět. Napřahují ruce a zadržují další, kteří se k ní chtějí vrhnout. Ori cítí, jak se jí do očí hrnou slzy. Kruh ztuhlých postav a vyděšených tváří se jí rozplývá před očima. A píseň plyne a prostupuje všechno a všechny.

_Za noci temné jako hrob_

_Stříbrná píseň tichem zní_

_A nese v sobě světlo věků_

_V první den i v ten poslední_

 

Když zmlkne, zavře oči, protože přes slzy stejně nic nevidí. Ticho kolem ní je absolutní, ale ona stále vnímá ozvěny, které píseň uvedla do pohybu. Odpověď kamenů, vody a hvězd.  Když oči konečně otevře, vidí, že všichni trpaslíci na ni upírají zrak. Jedni s nelíčeným úžasem. Další sveřepě. A někteří mají v očích slzy stejně jako ona. Pak se vztyčí Thorin Pavéza a nade všemi se rozlehne jeho hlas. „Já jsem Ori požádal, aby na této výpravě vystupovala jako muž. Já jsem ji jejího závazku také zprostil.“ Pak k ní přistoupí a sevře ji do náruče. „Má-li kdo nějaké výhrady, nechť si je vyřídí se mnou,“ zavrčí, když ji konečně pustí. „A teď spát, všichni. Zítra nás čeká perný den.“

Pár trpaslíků odchází s mumláním a bez ohlédnutí. Většina se shlukne kolem ní. Dori jí dá záhlavec a Nori ji šťouchne pod žebra. Balin ji obejme a zamumlá požehnání. Bilbo rozpačitě přešlápne a s plachým úsměvem jí popřeje dobrou noc. A Bofur, Bofur se na ni zářivě usměje a pak ji uchopí za zátylek a přitiskne její čelo k svému.  

Příští den najdou dveře ve skále. Události se roztočí ve spirále, kterou už nelze zastavit.

**

Hřeben se noří do jejích hustých vlasů a prochází jimi jako řekou, znova a znova, dokud všechny prameny neplynou volně a svobodně, prosté všech minulých závazků.  A jako řeka se jimi proplétá Stříbrná píseň, kterou ženy začnou zpívat, nejdřív jediná z nich potichu a pak se přidávají další a další hlasy, až rezonuje celou komnatou a pak se rozbíhá chodbami a plní každou síň a každé zákoutí Hory.

Ori mlčí, protože to je dnes její role. Být středem písně a nechat ji sebou prostoupit a rezonovat. Jako živé stříbro, jako ozvěnu věků, jako hlas všech, kdo ji předešli a kdo přijdou.

**

Sedí na lavičce před jedním z mnoha stanů, které po bitvě vztyčili pro zraněné, a hledí před sebe. Listopadové slunce na chvíli vyhlédlo z mraků a ozářilo zbraně elfích kopiníků, kteří se na pláni pod Horou šikují k odchodu. Vnímá je však jen napůl, ruka na pásce stále pobolívá a srdce je těžké smutkem. Včera pohřbili Krále pod Horou a jeho sestřence. Ty nejvznešenější a nejlepší z nich. Ori si dovedla představit mnoho konců jejich výpravy, ale Thorin v nich nebyl mrtvý nikdy. Nikdy. Prudce zamrká, aby zahnala slzy z očí.

„Vypadáme jak rozbitý hračky, co?“  

Vzhlédne a uvidí Bofura. Věčná čapka je pryč, z pečlivě obvázané hlavy se tu a tam uvolnil tmavý pramen vlasů. Ztěžka k ní dokulhá, opírá se přitom o sochor.

„Oin už ti dovolil vstát?“ Na včerejší pohřeb Bofura ještě donesli na nosítkách.

„Vyklouzl jsem mu,“ ušklíbne se a svalí se na lavičku vedle ní.

„Měl bys ho poslechnout.“ Snaží se, aby to znělo přísně, ale sama slyší, jak chabý pokus to je. „Vděčíš mu za to, že jsi vůbec tady.“

„Za to vděčím tobě, Ori. Mám kliku, že ti to s mečem jde stejně dobře jako s prakem.“

„Kdyby mi to šlo líp, neskončil bys takhle,“ kývne směrem jeho noze. Když obrovský skřet omráčil Bofura, vedla její ruku mnohem spíš zuřivost než obratnost. Mrtvá váha, která pak na oba padla, jí rozdrtila zápěstí a Bofurovi holenní kost.

„Ori,“ řekne Bofur tiše a jeho zelené oči jsou vážnější, než je kdy viděla. „Už jsem pár bitev zažil. Vždycky je to takové. Zmatek, řev a krev, nic se nedá předvídat. Vedla sis skvěle.“

Ta slova ji zasáhnou hlouběji, než čeká. V rozpacích odvrátí pohled. Bofur spolu s ní sleduje, jak se elfí vojsko zvolna dává do pohybu. Po chvíli sáhne do kapsy, vytáhne dýmku a začne ji rozvážně nacpávat. Když poprvé potáhne, obklopí je oblak vůně, která Ori připomene domov, krb, přátele, všechno obyčejné a bezpečné, co už se nikdy nevrátí. Znovu prudce zamrká.

„Kdepak máš svoji?“ procedí Bofur s troubelem v zubech.

Kývne bradou kamsi k bitevní pláni. „Stejně bych si ji nedokázala nacpat.“ Levičku má znehybněnou až po konečky prstů.

Bofur vyjme dýmku s úst a podá jí ji. Užasle se na něj zahledí. Dýmka se nepůjčuje. Je stejně osobní jako trpaslíkova zbraň nebo jeho nejmilejší nástroj. Jsou jen dva druhy lidí, kterým můžete dýmku nabídnout, když není zbytí. Sourozenci. Nebo milenci.

Cítí, jak jí hoří tváře. Bofurův úsměv se malounko rozšíří a v očích mu zahraje. Jeho ruka s dýmkou je stále napřažená a nepohne se ani o píď.

Drak, válka, smrt. Dýmka. Čert vem slušné vychování, když se hroutí základy světa. Místo, aby po dýmce vztáhla ruku, jen pootevře ústa.

Bofurovi ztuhne úsměv na tváři. Na okamžik na ni hledí rozšířenýma očima, do skrání se mu nahrne krev. Pak jí opatrně vloží troubel dýmky mezi rty.

Ori se odvrátí a znovu se zahledí na pláň před sebou. Jazykem nahmatá drsné místo, které v troubelu dýmky vytlačily Bofurovy zuby. Točí se jí hlava, ale z tabáku to není.

**

Stříbrná píseň se z řeky rozlévá v jezero. Její kruhy se od Ori vzdalují a utichají v dálce, a pak se znova ozvěnou vrátí od břehů. Přelévá se od ženy k ženě, z jediného hlasu v deset a zase zpátky k tichu a ozvěně, když ji zavinují do svatební suknice protkané stříbrem. Pak ji dvě z nich uchopí za ruce a vyvádějí ven z komnaty, do hal Ereboru, které rezonují jejich zpěvem. Zbylé ženy kráčí v průvodu za ní. Jedna nese stříbrný tác se starými šperky. Další křišťálový pohár, na jehož dně leží zlatý kroužek, který dnes Bofurovi vplete do vlasů. Trpaslíci lemující chodbu se mlčky odlepují ode zdí a přidávají se k jejich průvodu, jdou dál a dál, až k Trůnnímu sálu Hory, kde čeká ženich z rozpuštěnými vlasy.

**

Pro zásnubní šperk si neomylně vybral pramen vlasů přímo na skráni. Místo, kde letmé doteky vysílají zášlehy ohně po celé páteři. A nespěchá, samozřejmě že nespěchá. Zaplétá jí perlu do vlasů pramen po prameni a jeho prsty občas mimoděk sklouznou po ušním lalůčku, opíšou křivku tváře. Zpěněná krev se jí proleje celým tělem. „Bofure...,“ vydechne.

„Copak?“ zašeptá jí přímo do ucha. Horký dech jí ovane skráň a ona se zachvěje. _Mizero._

Část její bytosti doufá, že ty mučivé vlny, které se zvedají touhou a zase opadají, nikdy neskončí. Část její bytosti se chce Bofurovi vytrhnout, přitisknout ho ke kamennému sloupu a...

Sevře rty a trochu se narovná. „Proč perla?“

 „Proč?“ opakuje Bofur pomalu a ona koutkem oka zahlédne potutelný usměv na jeho tváři, zatímco doplétá spodní část copu. Pak ji jemně uchopí za bradu tak, aby jí viděl do tváře. Úsměv mu ze rtů nemizí, ale jeho oči jsou temné a hluboké.

 „Protože je jako ty, Ori,“ řekne tiše. „Ukrytá. Jedinečná. Překrásná.“

Ori potevře ústa, ale žádný zvuk z nich nevyjde. Hledí mu přímo do očí a nemůže najít jejich dno. A Bofur pomalu obemkne její tvář dlaněmi a přitiskne své rty na její.

 

_Za noci temné jako hrob_

_Světlo je blíže, než se zdá_

_Přichází Mahal k dětem svým_

_potěší je a požehná_


End file.
